This invention relates generally to cable television and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus enabling a TV set to receive all 35 of the CATV signals in the 54 to 300 MHz without switches or controls on the converter. In cable television systems, signals transmitted are in a first band from 54-86 MHz and a second or midband from 120-174 MHz, a third or a high VHF band from 174-216 and a fourth or super band from 216-300 MHz. In the prior art, the converters required switches or controls to convert these signals, particularly signals in the 120 MHz-174 MHz (Midband) and 216 MHz-300 MHz (Superband) range to signals usable in the VHF frequency band such as to a predetermined channel from 2 through 13. This necessitates a number of controls when switching from one channel to the next and is also not compatible with TV set remote controls. For example, see patent 3,333,198 of Mandell et al. In this reference patent, a variable oscillator 32 provides a required heterodyne for converting the modulated carriers to a suitable intermediate frequency. The local fixed oscillator 38 then converts this intermediate frequency to one of the VHF television channels. The user therefore would be required to adjust that variable oscillator to a value which would when heterodyned with the incoming signal in the 120 to 174 MHz or A through W range select one of those channels on a VHF channel. This would require retuning of the local oscillator when tuning to another cable frequency. This selection may also be done by switches selecting a switchable oscillator such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,164 of Sly et al. Further, there may be an elaborate switching network as in Zimmerman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,209. These prior art arrangements are not compatible with the TV remote controls. In addition, in the UHF tuner there is an image at interference frequencies 15 channels above a particular channel frequency.